


Toadette Escapes From The City

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toadette decides to go rolling around at the speed of sound, because she's got places to go and she has to follow her rainbow. She can't stick around, she has to keep moving on, she can't guess what lies ahead, because there's only one way to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Toadette in City Escape... if any of you Sonic Generations modders can be able to make a Toadette mod, I would love you forever. Alas, I better go and learn how to mod myself. Can't just hope for it, you know.

Toadette was flying above the enormous, San Fransisco like City Escape, being high above the seaside city as she spun her pink pigtails about.

"Wow... Mario was right when he said this place was hip and cool!" Toadette exclaimed as she placed her hands on her face. "Maybe I should try running... I could use a little exercise."

"No shit." Dry Bowser stated as he was doing some painting on a rusty old, blue tinted mailbox.

Ignoring the boney reptile, Toadette then landed down on the hill that was the start of the level, preparing to head down as she dashed down the hill, humming to the beat of the famous background music when the infamous, huge GUN Truck appeared out of the sky, landing on the street as it caused a major quake.

Toadette glanced behind her, yelping as she screamed in fright. "Oh no, not that truck!" She shuddered as she was reminded of bad memories involving the bloodthirsty truck. "I gotta keep on moving ahead if I don't wanna be crushed!"

Toadette grabbed a nearby skateboard and rode it down on one of the railings, watching the GUN Truck knocking the railing behind her. She tried grinding as she bent down, jumping off and twirling in the air as she was back on the street, continuing to ride the skateboard as she glanced to her right, to see a bagel shop.

"Ooh, bagels!" Toadette exclaimed as she jumped off her skateboard, spinning her pink pigtails and flying in the air as the GUN Truck went passed her and destroyed the various buildings in front of it, with Toadette heading into the bagel shop to get a bagel.

Dry Bowser came by to pain more mailboxes, only to be flattened by the GUN Truck, separated into various pieces of bone as he sighed in disappointment.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette was still in City Escape, having gotten some brand new SOAP Shoes as she exited the store.

"Wow, these things are awesome!" Toadette commented as she felt her stomach grumble, prompting her to lick her lips. "I could go for a Sub Burger. Or maybe a pizza from Pizza Sonic 2."

"Of course you'd say that." Dry Bowser stated as he was being charted away into a nearby ambulance.

Toadette was confused as to why Dry Bowser was being taken away. She didn't know whether to question what made him get in this state, or why he needed the hospital.

"Why are you going in an ambulance?" Toadette asked while placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't tell you how to live your life," Dry Bowser snapped back as the ambulance drove away uphill.

Toadette's stomach growled loudly, prompting the young pink clad mushroom girl to get food, but it would have to wait. Reason being? Oh, it's quite simple. Horns were loudly as another GUN Truck, smaller than the first one but still pretty big, popped out of the building, causing Toadette to head westward as the GUN Truck followed her, firing bullets as the young humanoid mushroom girl.

"Eep!" Toadette exclaimed as she dodged the bullets, panting as she was going faster thanks to the SOAP shoes. "Maybe I should have stopped by that Spring Festival when I had the chance!"

The GUN Truck only blew its horn louder as Toadette yelped, running faster in response as the various cars in the GUN Truck's path were flattened.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, it's been too quiet here." Sonic The Hedgehog stated as he yawned, stretching his arms out just **for you, big guy.**

"Baneposting, exactly what this fanfic needed," Dry Bowser stated as he managed to recover from the hospital quite quickly, placing up some new signs around City Escape.

"...Then why don't you do something about it?" Shadow The Hedgehog suggested as he drunk his can of Diet Pepsi.

All three hedgehogs were hanging out by the district area of City Escape, with the trio having some burgers, fries, and of course, chilli dogs.

"You have to be patient, Sonic. Persistence is key." Silver The Hedgehog stated as he dipped some of his french fries into ketchup.

Suddenly, the sound of horns blaring were heard, as Silver used his psychic power to make himself, Sonic, and Shadow hover in the air, along with the food, chair, and tables, as everyone else screamed and ran for their lives, with Toadette dashing through as the GUN Truck kept chasing her.

"Aiyea! Help me!" Toadette screamed as she headed towards the western direction. "I knew I should have worn new underwear!"

Placing himself and the others back down, Silver pointed at the destructive GUN Truck. "Whoa! That was Toadette! We gotta save her!"

"Finally, some action!" Sonic stated as he began boosting right after the GUN Truck, with Shadow and Silver glancing at the food, then each other.

"I hate it when he does this..." Shadow muttered as he summoned hammer space and placed all the food and drinks inside, with him and Silver dashing after the blue blue.


	4. Chapter 4

Toadette farted a thunderous tuba toot as she blushed, fanning the air. "Sorry. That burrito I had went right through me."


End file.
